The Demititans trilogy I
by BRILL WILL
Summary: The heroes of Camp Half-Blood come across some children of the Titans. Better than the verison last of this stroy. Will update once a week. It's as if the LH never happened. All OC's will be used in future stories if they are not in this one.
1. Chapter 1

**These are better versions than the last set of chapters, so just give it a chance. And there is a better fight scene between Thalia and Percy. I will update once a week. REVIEW! Percy never dipped in the River Styx.**

Hi I'm Percy Jackson. You may know me as the guy who saved Olympus a couple of months of ago. If not then tough we don't have enough time for a major flashback so I'm just going to tell you about the last couple of days.

Right now I'm at Camp half-blood and the Hunters of Artemis have come to camp. As tradition goes we have to play them in a game of capture that flag. Sadly the Hunters always win and we had had enough.

So the counsellors had had a serious secret meeting in which they decided that this time they were going to play dirty. So the campers (mainly the Hermes cabin) and been playing pranks on the Hunters; making them ill, stealing their arrows, put a little centaurs blood on their clothes, et cetera.

Connor, Travis Stoll and some of the Aphrodite cabin had tried to paint the entire Artemis cabin pink with love hearts. It actually worked. Then the Hunters came in and beat Connor and Travis up. Then Artemis had them get chased by a bunch of jackalopes. And to top it all off we got the entire half an hour recorded on Annabeth's phone.

And the Hunters have not been kind about any of that. I'm not going to tell you what they've done, believe me you don't want to know.

So in the present me, Clarisse (who I hate) daughter of Ares (who I also hate) and Nyssa daughter of Hephaestus (both I _don't_ hate), are in the capture that flag game and had just found the flag.

As we got there Clarisse grabbed the flag in one hand her_ third_ electric spear in the other. As soon she pulled up the flag from the ground dozens of fart arrows shot from all around us. 'Run!' Nyssa shouted.

As we made a brake for it and she was the only one who didn't make it, getting engulfed in the fart arrows. As me made it for the creek Thalia blocked our path. Now I've been wanting to prove that I can beat her for some time and this was my chance. Apparently she was thinking the same thing because he completely ignored Clarisse who had the flag, allowing her to run past.

Thalia swept low with her spear and I met her second strike with Riptide. She knocked my sword away with her shield Aegis and I slammed my wrist on my watch and it turned into a shield of my own (it was my second shield because Tyson made me a new one).

I kept trying to make other strikes but Thalia's spear made be back off and when I got past that she put Aegis in my way. So I did the best solution I ran.

She followed me just as I had planned. I jumped straight at a tree and put my foot forward, pushing me back and making me crash into Thalia.

We both fell against the floor and I grabbed Aegis and used my sword to cut off the straps. The shield fell harmlessly to the floor but before I could do anything about it a lightning bolt slammed into me.

When I got up Thalia had put her spear away and drawn two hunting knives. She seemed a little tired from summoning the lightning but clearly stubborn enough to think she could beat me.

I lunged at her but she parried and attempted to strike at me with her other knife, forcing me to step back.

I blocked, dodged and spat (don't ask) but she moved to fast. Riptide stabbed downwards and Thalia rolled out of the way and struck at my leg, but I blocked with my shield.

We would have continued the fight but a horn blew meaning someone had won the game. We had a race to the creek, which I won despite what she says. To see and all out brawl.

I asked who had won and Will Solace said that Clarisse and a Hunter Phoebe were racing at the end. Phoebe was about to beat Clarisse but fell over, allowing us to win.

Phoebe however claimed she would have beaten Clarisse if the Stolls hadn't put some centaur blood on her clothes _again._

And for the next ten minutes it went on like this cursing and hitting and these were _girls_. Actually after one fight a Apollo camper is now a girl. It was only when Annabeth had the sense to call for Chiron because he was the ref.

Although some of the Hunters objected saying he would favour the campers but, we did it anyway.

It didn't take us long to find him because he came running or galloping up to us. 'Apollo healers come quickly. Something's wrong with Rachel.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this is a short chapter, the rest will be better.**

As they went into The Big House I knew something was wrong. The atmosphere just felt cold and different.

Rachel Dare our Oracle was swaying slightly from side to side. Her eyes were green but a different shade more dark and murky. She looked as if she was about to say a prophecy but nothing came.

The Apollo healers looked her over and medically speaking there was nothing wrong with her. Physiologically though that was different.

'I wonder if'- whatever Thalia was about say Rachel cut her off. A huge snake made of mist came out of her mouth.

It seemed like Rachel was possessed. Well she was actually. There was something different that I just couldn't put my finger one. Like when you go back to your apartment after a while and something has been moved but you don't know what it is even when the answer is staring you right in the face.

Then our Oracle spoke.

'_Seven will go west and find the hammer._

_They will face monsters of all manner._

_The trident and scythe shall duel._

_Mount Othrys is where your enemy rule._

_All will fight but not all will live._

_Child of fire whose life will give.'_

On the last word Rachel fainted. And everyone broke into panic.

'Silence!' Chiron shouted. 'I call a council of war. Everyone else return to your normal activities.'

The war council consisted of: me, Thalia, Katie Gardener, Clarisse, Annabeth, Will Solace, Jake Mason, Phoebe the Hunter, Connor and Travis Stoll, Drew, Nico, Butch, Rachel (who was still asleep), Lou Ellen, Pollux, Clovis (who was also asleep) and Chiron (Mr D was at Olympus, not that he would have been any use). As it was winter most of the campers were missing.

Chiron cleared his throat. 'As you know Rachel has issued an unusual prophecy. Now I know the Gods have gone silent but, my sources tell me that Hephaestus his lost his symbol of power. His hammer.'

Several people let out dramatic gasp, which I thought was a bit unnecessary. 'I conclude,' he continued 'that we must act and re-'He then got interrupted by Rachel waking up.

'Owe my head. Why is everyone staring at me?'

'Rachel' Annabeth said 'do you remember anything.'

'Erm I was going to watch capture that flag and then I fell unconscious. And I heard a prophecy.'

'You issued it. Do you remember anything else?' asked Chiron.

'No.'

'Well then.' Chiron said. 'We need to decide who is going to go on the Quest. Percy since he is the only current child of Poseidon here then he must go.'

'I will.' Thalia volunteered.

'Me too.' Nico said. 'After all if we are going to go up against Kronos again we need all of the children of the Big Three.'

Chiron shook his head. 'No I do not think that we will have to deal with him. Hades has Thantos patrolling Tartus twenty-four, seven. It would take twice as long as last for him to regain a full conscious, minimum. He would have to have help from something powerful and Athena has made certain that there is nothing currently alive or at enough strength to do that.

'However, he continued, 'I don't think that it is any coincidence that Rachel has issued a Prophecy with seven half-bloods in and now our new prophecy has seven in it. Now who else is going to go on this Quest?'

After a while of debating and discussion we finally decided that the others that are going on the quest were: Lou Ellen the daughter of Hecate, Will Solace, Annabeth (obviously) and Clarisse.

'That's great and all but where are you going?' Jake Mason asked.

'Mount Tam. It says in the prophecy.' Annabeth said annoyed that he had missed something obvious.

'Well,' Chiron announced, 'now that that's settled you will leave at dawn. The war counsel is over.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Copy and paste and mistakes in the reviews so I can make my stories better.**

As we set out to go on our quest I couldn't help think about the lines of the prophecy. _The trident and scythe shall duel. _ Presumably the trident was me but want about the scythe. I know Hermes said that it could take thousands of years for him to reform and Chiron too but. But who else could it mean.

The scythe is only connected to Kronos in Greek mythology as far as I know. I packed my things; riptide, my shield/wristwatch, some nectar, ambrosia and left the cabin.

As I headed towards Half-Blood Hill everyone else was ready and waiting.

'What took you so long?' Will said impatiently. We've been here for ages.

'Only a few minutes.' Annabeth corrected.

'Still he should have been here at the agreed time.'

'You weren't either.' 'Yes but he was especially late. Come one lets go.' Will went down to the bottom of the hill.

The back of a mini bus (which I wasn't allowed to drive) was stashed with weapons; spears, swords and knives. Lou Ellen didn't usually use weapons but she had a spell book so big that could knock out the biggest of giants.

'Annabeth.' I said as we got on to the bus.

'Do you think we'll fight Kronos?'

'I really don't know Seaweed Brain. But the prophecy's often have double meanings. Don't forget that.'

'Well what else could it mean?'

'I've got a few ideas. Something I have thought about for a while. It's unlikely right though. Lets discus it later.'

'Come on.' I persisted. 'Tell me.'

'No it doesn't matter.' I perstided her for a bit but after she threatened me with her knife I decided to leave it.

After moving for five minutes we broke down.

'Nico go and check what's wrong with this piece of junk.' Clarisse ordered.

Reluctantly Nico went to have a look it took him three seconds to come back screaming and shout 'We're under attack!'

Right on cue a flaming cannonball shot right through the front window.

'Hit the deck!' I yelled. Immediately everyone got down onto the floor.

'What the hell is going on?' Annabeth said, as more flaming cannonballs soared over our head.

'I went outside and spears were logged into the wheels. Then dozens of Laistrygonian giants came out around the clearing.' Nico answered.

'Well then get us out of here.' I said.

'We can't they've got us surrounded and if we get up they'll pelt us to death with cannon balls.'

'Then we'll have to wait until they run out of cannonballs.' I said as another one was about to hit me but I raised my shield just in time. Thalia rolled out of the way as another one came at her.

'No we can't. They're getting to close. We'll all be dead by then.'

'Great so we gonna have to fight.'

'Go on three.' Annabeth ordered. 'One, two, three.'

And we charged out. We charged out of the mini bus and of course with my luck I went straight for first three giants that were the biggest, ugliest and meanest of the bunch. One of the giants took a swipe at me with his axe and I ducked underneath and stabbed him right in the ugly gut. Apparently the other two didn't like that and chucked two cannonballs right at me. I deflected the first one with my shield but the second hit me right in the chest knocking me down.

When my vision cleared a giant was standing on my sword with a spear at my throat. As he raised his spear I slammed my shield in a part that nature intended to be soft if you know what I mean.

As the Giant grumbled down I shot to my feet just in time to block the finals Giants strike. He then pressed his attack against be, striking with powerful blows with his club. I jumped inside the ruins of the bus and the Giant followed. After a minute I realised I was dead. His club had better reach than my sword. And there was no room, for me to dodge out the way of his strikes. The moment I reached the end of the bus I would be corned and die.

Then I had an idea. The Giants club smashed it against the floor and I jumped on it and of course the Giant raised his club and I shot straight through the window on the ceiling and landed on the roof.

'Hi Percy, come to join the party.' Thalia said next to me. Apparently she and Will had taken position with the bows and shot at the enemy. I looked at the battle. Nico had passed out from summoning so many skeleton warriors. Lou Ellen was shooting magically shooting lighting at the enemy (which made Thalia a little jealous). While Thalia and Will shot at the Giants I used my shield to deflect any cannon balls that came their way. The bus (which now seemed more like a bomb site than a means of transport) started to rock and I saw that a Laistrygonian was pushing it over.

The entire thing toppled over and I hit the ground. On instinct I rolled over when I hit the ground. Riptide was on the ground a few meters away and my only weapon was my shield. A Laistrygonian approached me, sure he was unarmed but my shield wouldn't protect me from its powerful fists.. Besides I was injured from the fall.

And then he randomly set on fire. I didn't know why the giant had randomly started to combust until I saw that Lou Ellen had magically conjured and thrown a fireball at him. I went off to defeat the rest of the monsters.

The next ten minutes was a series of hacking, ducking, hitting slashing, screaming like a girl (wait that came out wrong. They were the ones that screamed) Until me and my friends were covered in Monster dust. Annabeth rushed over to Nico while Clarisse fetched some Nectar and trickled some in his mouth. After a few seconds he regained consciousness.

'Well' he said with a grin. 'We've had worst days.'

'Yes Nico' I agreed. 'We've definitely had far worst days.'

As the bus was destroyed we had to pack most of the weapons, camping equipment and the other supplies that weren't destroyed and headed off to the train station. After a while of walking I noticed that we were being followed. Not by Monsters but a gang of teenagers. About nine of them so they had the number advantage. They were also all bigger than one was surprisngly small but still muscled.

'Guys.' I said. 'We have a problem.'

'We've noticed.' Thalia replied. 'Just keep moving.'

'Noticed what?' Nico asked.

'A gang of teenagers following us. Actually I think that there the same ones that tried to rob us when we went after Zeus's Master Bolt.'

Then the gang surrounded us. Are weapons wouldn't hurt them and one had a metal pipe. Another brought out a pen knife, which I thought was a joke on Riptide. Nico stabbed his Stygian Iron sword in the ground and several skeleton warriors appeared. Nico however was still weak from summoning all those other ones from before so once again he passed out. He wouldn't have been much good in hand-to-hand combat anyway.

One of the gang members lunged at me swinging his fist at my head. He must have remembered me. I was touched.

I managed to dodge out of the way and knee the guy in the stomach. He then tried to punch me again but I stepped back in time causing me to trip over something.

Without using my hands I jumped to my feet just in time to block another strike to my face. For a few minutes we were just sparing neither us landing any real hits just blocking each other's kicks and punches. I backed up a little and then ducked as a punch was aimed at my face. I heard a satisfying crack as my opponents hand smashed against a lamppost.

While he was clutching his hand and screaming in agony I gave me two good and proper elbows in the face. My friends had taken out their own opponents with only minor injuries.

Thalia had slung the still unconscious Nico over her back and after ten minutes and some _very _annoying goats (don't ask) we arrived at the station and brought seven tickets.

'You know' said Clarisse. 'It may be because were demigods and one of them is Percy but I've got a bad feeling about going on this train.'

'What do you mean because one of them is Percy? I'm not unlucky.' I said.

'You are.' Everybody else said.

'Ok maybe I'm a bit unlucky but, were only going on a train what could possibly go wrong.' On those last words everybody froze and glared at me. 'Oh no I've done it again haven't I.' As if on que the train arrived and I got ready to board the ride of death.


	4. Chapter 4

**Please start to review a little more. **

I think the biggest surprise was we lasted five minutes on the train. We boarded the train and found room in a single carriage. There wasn't a lot of room but we managed to get in all right. There were a few minutes of uncomfortable silence and then the train came to a sudden halt.

'Percy, what have you done this time?' Lou Ellen asked.

'Hey.' I said. 'Why do people always think that it's me?'

'Experience.' She replied, which offended me a little.

Thalia looked out of the window and yelled. 'Everybody on the floor now!'

We obeyed and got on the ground. 'What's going on?' Clarisse hissed.

'Gryphons are searching around the train.' Thalia answered.

Sure enough a creature with the body of a lion and the head and wings of a bird appeared into our carriage window. The window was closed so hopefully

It peered in for a while and all my muscles were tense. I was tempted to make a run for it but decided against it. I would probably just get caught anyway. Luckily the Monster didn't see us and moved on.

When the train started to move again Nico began to get up but he was dragged back down. Will said. 'When they don't find us they'll follow the train and possibly search it again. We're going to have to make a break for it at the next stop.'

And so for a whole half an hour we had to sit down on the floor making sure we didn't make any noise. And it made us look a bit strange when a man came for the tickets.

Every once in a while a Gryphon appeared at the window and after a few intense minutes it was gone.

When the train finally stopped I said. 'Go.' We gathered the supplies and ran like the wind.

The moment we got on the platform, a dozen Gryphons swarmed at us. Nico summoned some skeleton archers which stopped half of them. Lou Ellen conjured gust of wind to knock them off course. Thalia and Will started firing arrows at the monsters as we ran.

Gods knows what mortals saw through the mist. Probably some kids running away from giant seagulls.

After what felt like forever we all gathered got some shelter under a tunnel. Thalia and Phoebe reloaded their quivers from are supplies, while Lou Ellen conjured a fire by magic and we all moved closer for warmth. It was getting dark and we would have to find a safe place to sleep for the night before moving again. If we found another means of transport like a rental car (although we weren't likely to return. Destroy it was closer to the mark) then we could be at Mount Tam in a few days.

Annabeth went to scout ahead and see if we were safe, which I thought was unlikely. She came back and told us we could go so we got up to move on.

We had barely gotten off our feet when five Gryphons appeared at the edge of the tunnel.

'Other way.' I said.

We turned around and six more Gryphons were blocking the exit.

Without warning they charged. One came at me and I managed to uncap Riptide in time and chop its head off. But two more advanced. I moved backwards hacking and trying to get a hit but their wings made them move to fast.

I hit my watch and it turned into my shield. My problem was that these creatures were working together in perfect sink. They seemed to know each other's moves before they even made them. They didn't appear to be communicating with each other in any, way except for the occasional and random squawking.

Finally I got lucky. One of the Monsters made the mistake of coming to close and I stabbed it in the chest. This was when the other one pounced on my shield arm down. I sliced at the lion-bird but it jumped back in time.

I swung Riptide downwards but the Gryphon flew over my head aiming its claws at my face. I managed to block the blow the but, the impact forced me to stumble backwards.

I spun on my heel and swung Riptide through the air only just missing the Gryphon. I was about to make another strike when an arrow sprouted from the Monster's neck. When it disintegrated Will Solace stood behind the Monster with his bow in his hand.

After hours of walking we got to the edge of some forest were we decided to set up camp.

Nico summoned enough skeletal warriors to be put around the perimeter of our campsite in case more Monsters came. He had summoned so many to protect us that he fell unconscious strait away. In fact we had to make sure if he was still alive or not.

We decided that Annabeth would take first watch and wake us up if anything came. When Nico came around he persisted that the skeletons were reliable but I wasn't so convinced. And neither were the rest of us so eventually he agreed that it would be better to have a fellow Demigod on guard as well.

Before lying down we also made a series of traps around the camp like trip wires and a bunch of twigs that would make a noise if someone stood on them. Clarisse even dug a massive hole and let's just say that she didn't take it too kindly when we pushed her in and didn't let her out. A bit childish. Maybe but it was still funny

It wasn't until I lied down I realised how tried I was. Still it took me a while to get to sleep, although that might have been because I had a bunch of skeletons watching me.

When I finally managed to get to sleep I wish I hadn't. Because that's when the nightmare came.

And it was defiantly the worst one I've ever had.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is an important author's note just to say that no Demigods were harmed in the making of this story. **_ALSO I NEED PETS FOR THE LIVIVNG_ Demigods in round. You don't have to have made the OC to submit one. If I don't have enough then I may do it in a future round were there are less Demigods.


End file.
